Godzilla: Ultimate Kaiju War
by wrestlingfan438
Summary: The Godzilla story you wanted to make, but weren't sure if it would be good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing you see here.

Hello, I'm here to give you, the reader, a chance to sort of create your own story. Basically, you give me ideas for what Kaiju's you want to fight and I will decide how the battle goes. Now, there has to be some rules, so lets get over it:

may use any Kaiju you want. However, it must have been actually made, no unsued or original monsters. You can still use monsters from the video games and books. Also, I will allow you to use which type of monster you want, like you can put in Burning Godzilla, or Showa Moguera, but they can't fight another version of themselves. That would just get confusing.

2. After one week, I will take all the battles and put them in a poll. After another week, the battle with the most votes will be the one I write.

3. You may submit only one battle per poll.

4. If your battle doesn't win, then I will keep it in the poll, only add with the new battles.

5. The battles may have from 2 to 6 monsters in them and you can choose team-up or a free-for-all, or a 3-on-1 and all that stuff.

6. This rule is the most important. When a monster is killed(these are all battles to the death), it CAN NOT BE USED AGAIN. EVER. So think of your battles carefully and be considerate of others.

Okay, now that you know the rules, you may begin. As you saw before, there will be at least a 2 week period when it wont be updated, most likely it will be more. But the point is, I will update eventually. Good luck, everyone. And if you have any further questions, just give me a PM. I'm sure I can awnser it. Peace.


	2. Zilla Jr vs Megalon

Disclamer: I do not own the monster you will find in this story. Megalon is owned by TOHO and Zilla Jr. is owned by... I think Tristar.

**Zilla Jr. vs Megalon**

New York, the city that never sleeps. Well, after what's about to go down, it'll wish it was asleep. From space, the Vortaak have sent the first part of their plan to take over the Earth, Megalon. Megalon started to destroy buildings with it's lightning horn. The citizens of New York needed a hero to save them now. Or some kind of defense at all. They got their some kind of defense. From the Hudson River rose Zilla Jr. While H.E.A.T. had been disbanded for a while now, Zilla Jr. always stayed in New York, being it's unknown protector. And now that something was destroying it's home, it was time for Zilla Jr. to fight again. Zilla roared a warning to Megalon, giving it a chance to leave.

Megalon used this opportunity to fire a lighting horn attack on Zilla Jr. Thankfully, Zilla Jr. is able to dodge out of the way and run up to Megalon and give it a headbutt. While Megalon is stunned for a bit, it gets back together and slaps Zilla Jr. with it's drills a few times. Following that, Megalon jumps up and dropkicks Zilla Jr. This pushes Zilla Jr. back a bit. Not enough however, as Zilla Jr. gets right back up, runs to Megalon, and gives it a dropkick back. This knocks Megalon quite a bit away. Then Zilla Jr. started to charge up his Atomic Fire blast, as Megalon got up. When Megalon got up, Zilla Jr. fired his Atomic Fire. Megalon tried to fight back with it's lightning horn, but as the fire was more charged, it ended up beating the lighting and knocking down Megalon. Zilla Jr. got ready to finish the job against Megalon, when a UFO started firing a laser at Zilla Jr. This did harm it, but not as much as the Atomic Fire hurt the UFO. Makes sense, as that destroyed the UFO. Zilla Jr. started to roar as it knew it was the victor. Unfortunatly, that's exactly what Megalon wanted to happen. Megalon started firing napalm bombs into Zilla Jr. The napalm wouldn't do too much to Zilla Jr. on the outside, but the inside was a whole diffrent story. This barrage seriously injured Zilla Jr. Megalon then fired its lighting horn. Zilla Jr. tried to come back with its Atomic Fire, but its injures prevented Zilla Jr. from making a real come back and was eventually hit by the lighting, knocking it to the ground. Megalon then went up to Zilla Jr. and, to make sure it will never bother it again, drilled Zilla Jr.s head, killing it. Megalon roared with victory as it resumed its destruction.

**So, there you have it. My first battle. Before I go, I decided to extend what monsters you want in. Now, it can be anything you can find that was made. You want "The BLack Scorpian vs Komanga"? You got it. "Mega Shark vs Manda" ? It's yours, my friend. "Killer Shrews vs Giant Gila Monster"? I'll make it work. But it still has to have been made. So still no unmade or original monsters.**


	3. Megalon vs Destroyah

Disclaimer: You really think if I owned what you will see, that it would take this long to make another Godzilla movie? Destroyah and Megalon are both owned by TOHO. Also, hooray, I've started to write this again. Sorry for the delay, school's a bitch like that.

**Megalon vs Destroyah: The Invaders Biggest Plan**

After Megalon's victory over Zilla Jr, New York seemed like it was done for. Well, it also seems like there was another alien force. And perhaps they also had a monster. This is when the Mysterians came and noticed the Vortaak. Angered, the Mysterians established contact with the Vortaak.

"What are you doing here?" the Mysterian leader asked." We have worked our asses off to prepare for this invasion, and you have to go and steal it."

"Well," Vortica replied." I can't see how I'm to blame. I simply got here first. Besides, my monsters could easily annihilate your pathetic robot."

"It's funny you mention that." the Mysterian leader started." I just thought of something. You already have Megalon on Earth. How about we have a good, old, monster battle? Which ever monster wins, those conquerors gets to invade Earth."

"Hah, you're on." Vortica answered." Your pathetic monster is no match for a Vortaak elite."

"Good." the Mysterian leader proclaimed. Following that, he hit a button, and a beam went down from the space station." Because you just make the biggest mistake of your life." The beam hit a couple of miles away from Megalon, and out came DESTROYAH!(What a surprise, that is, if you didn't see the poll, or read the title.) This confused Vortica.

"What's going on? How did you get your hands on such a powerful beast?" This caused all of the Mysterians to laugh.

"Well, while we were preparing to invade the Earth, we bumped into this beast." the Mysterian leader started to explain." Knowing that this magnificent beast could be of use, we used our newest invention, the mind-controller, and before we knew it, Destroyah was on our side." Vortica slammed her fist down. Meanwhile, Destroyah and Megalon started their fight.

Still feeling the effects from his previous battle, Megalon looked to end it quickly and started firing napalm bombs. Destroyah simply swatted them aside with its wings and fired a Micro-Oxygen ray. Megalon used its wings to get it high enough to barely miss the ray and fly it closer to Destroyah. When it got close enough, Megalon fired its lightning bolt at Destroyah, which hit dead on and backed Destroyah back a bit. The fight was far from over, though, as Destroyah fired its Micro-Oxygen ray back at Megalon, only this time, the ray was too close for Megalon to dodge in time, and Megalon fell down to the ground. It quickly got back up, only to get strangled by Destroyahs pincers on its tail. Megalon thrashed around to loosen the grip, but it proved futile. In one last move, Megalon fired a napalm bomb in Destroyahs face, causing it to let go of Megalon. Megalon, realizing its chance, drilled both of Destroyahs wings, making them useless. Destroyah whipped its tail at Megalon to get it off. Megalon then started flying straight up. Destroyah, knowing it can't fly and would be at a disadvantage, started firing its Micro-Oxygen ray at Megalon, but Megalon kept on dodging it. After a few rays, Destroyah stopped, deciding to see what Megalon was planning. After Megalon reached a certain point, it stopped flying and went down toward Destroyah. While falling, Megalon formed his hands into one drill and started drilling in a corkscrew. Destroyah fired its Micro-Oxygen ray at Megalon, but this didn't seem to do anything. Destroyah then just jumped to the side, and Megalon went underground. Destroyah started walking away, thinking Megalon would die soon. But then the ground under it began to cave in, and Destroyah fell down with it. Megalon then reappeared in front of the hole. It seemed that Megalon drilled a hole around where it presumed Destroyah would be. Megalon, deciding to finish Destroyah off, fired its lightning bolt and unleashed a barrage of napalm bombs. After a while, Megalon figured that Destroyah was dead and started to leave. Back in space, Vortica was laughing.

"See that?" Vortica asked rhetorically." Your monster couldn't even beat our weakest monster, and after it had another fight. It truly is pathetic. Now, shoo. This our big day." When she was done talk, she realized that they weren't moving. Suddenly, the Mysterians started snickering." What, why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's quite simple." the Mysterian leader started to answer." Actually, why explain it to you, when we can show you." Back on Earth, Megalon took to the sky, looking to recover from its battles today.

That was, until a Micro-Oxygen Ray blasted Megalon in the back, bringing it down. When Megalon got up, it noticed that something that it thought was impossible. Destroyah was still alive. Yes, while it is clear that it is seriously injured, Destroyah lived. As blood started seeping from its wound Megalon decided to fight again, seeing as Destroyah appeared so weak. Megalon formed it hands into one drill, flew in the air, and went toward Destroyah, looking for the same tactic to work twice. But this time, Destroyah knew what to expect, and when Megalon got close enough, Destroyah grabbed Megalons torso with its pincers on its tail and threw Megalon aside. Megalon quickly got up, turned its hands back into two smaller drills, and went to drill Destroyahs chest. Destroyah dodged the drill, and sliced it off with its laser horn. Megalon squealed in pain, and this let Destroyah wrap its tail around the other drill, and yank it off. Destroyah decided to finish this war, opened the floral pattern on its chest, and launched a beam from it, taking Megalons head off. Literally, Megalons head is now 30 feet away from its body. Not taking any chances, Destroyah goes up to Megalons head(FINISH HIM) and crushes its head with its foot.(Fatality) Destroyah then roars in victory. Back in space, Vortica is screaming with rage as the Mysterians laugh in victory.

"Well," the Mysterian leader begins" it seems your bug was squashed. Now, you know the deal. Leave."

"Never!" Vortica screamed.

"Well, that's too bad."the Mysterian leader replied." But then again, I knew you would say that." Suddenly, the Vortaak mother ship starts shaking. It turns out that Moguera is attacking the mother ship. The Vortaak decide to leave before any lasting harm is dealt. The Mysterians then transport Moguera back and also transport Destroyah back. They will invade Earth, but not now. Now, they must heal Destroyah.


	4. Mothra Leo vs Hedorah

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here. That honor goes to Toho.

**Mothra Leo vs Hedorah: The Battle for Infant Island **

Infant Island. Home to the currently retired Mothra Leo. It was enjoying it's time of resting. But unfortunately, something interrupted it. Mothra Leo smelled something strange. It couldn't tell what it was, but it felt that it would need to go into battle. So, after turning into Armor Mothra, it went to the general location of the smell. It was there that it saw the monster known as Hedorah, swimming its way toward the island. Hedorah had faced Godzilla before, but this Hedorah, even with Ebirah, was still defeated and nearly died. However, since Ebirah absorbed most of the blast, it didn't effect Hedorah much, and Hedorah was able to easily regenerate from the explosion after a while, even getting its eye back. Now, it was looking for a home and seeing as very few people went to Infant Island, that place seemed idle. But, it was unaware of Mothra Leo before and not wanting to share this land with anyone, decided that killing Leo would be the best option.

Hedorah, after reaching land, started the fight off with a crimson eye beam. Mothra Leo was caught off guard, and took it full force. Thankfully, its armor proved effective in protecting Leo from any real damage. Now, Leo is pissed and blasted Hedorah with an Armor Heat Laser. It blasted a hole in Hedorah, but Hedorah simply regenerates the hole. After seeing that, Leo decides to do the smart thing, and try to finish Hedorah quickly. Leo flew toward Hedorah, and used its Transcending Fate attack. When Leo passed through Hedorah, it crystallized and then exploded everywhere. It wasn't a pretty sight, but at least Hedorah was finished. Or was it? No, it wasn't. Hedorah just formed back together. Leo couldn't believe it, that attack could finish Grand King Ghidorah, why didn't it beat Hedorah? Hedorah saw Leo's state of confusion, and fired sludge bullets at Leo's wings. This caused Leo to descend, and Hedorah quickly grabbed Leo and dragged it to the ocean. Leo tried to free itself, but every time it got freed, Hedorah quickly grabbed Leo again. Finally, Hedorah was able to successfully get Leo in the water and then wrapped itself around Leo, preventing Leo's chances of escape. Hedorah's skin was burning Leo's armor, and Leo knew it didn't have much time. Leo tried to get Hedorah off of it by firing its Armor Heat Laser, but like before, it did nothing. However, just when it seemed Leo was screwed, Leo thought of an idea, and it was superior to the other choice, die. Leo fired its Armor Heat Laser at the bottom of the ocean, and since they weren't too far off land, it propelled Leo and Hedorah out of the water and onto the island again. The force of the blast was able to get Hedorah off of Leo. Leo then thinks of an idea to kill Hedorah. Leo took flight and then changed into, strangely enough, Light Speed Mothra. This is arguably Mothra's weakest form, seeing as it's only abilities is that it can travel through time, but it wasn't the time traveling that Leo was going to use it for. Leo stayed near Hedorah, and Hedorah decided to grab Leo and try's to drag Leo to the sea again. This time, however, Leo was ready. Leo then took off amazingly fast, taking Hedorah with it. Leo went up toward space. As they were entering the atmosphere, it was clear why Leo wanted it's fastest form. Leo entered the atmosphere with such speed, Hedorah started burning up. As Leo continued going up, Hedorah burned even more. Eventually, Hedorah couldn't take anymore, and evaporated. Leo, satisfied with it's job, went back to Earth and Infant Island, where it went back to Eternal Mothra, and rested.

**Authors Note: **Something tells me you guy's aren't going to enjoy this. Well, it's a fight between a moth and a piece of crap, I did the best I could with that. If you don't like it, surprise, surprise, my story sucked.


	5. Mechagodzilla vs Mechagodzilla II

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Both monster are owned by Toho.

**Mechagodzilla vs Mechagodzilla II: Phase Two**

On the Mysterian ship, Destroyah was still being healed from its battle with Megalon. The Mysterian leader goes up to the doctor on the ship.

"Good day, sir." says the doctor.

"Good day to you." replied the Mysterian leader." How's the healing process going?"

"Well," the doctor begins to explain." We were able to get it's power back to 70%."

"Good." replied the leader." Soon, we'll be able to take out all of Earth's monsters."

"Um, sir."the doctor begins." There's a little problem with that."

"What could that be?" the leader questioned.

"Well," the doctor continues." the humans seem to be noticing our ship. They haven't sent anything our way yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"Damn it!" the leader exclaimed." We were so close to our goal, and it could all be jeopardized. Destroyah still can't properly fight and Moguera can't destroy Earth on its own. Wait a minute, that's it.

"What's it, sir?" the doctor asked.

" We still have that robot." the leader began to explain." Remember when we fought and destroyed the remaining Black Hole Aliens? Well, luckily, we decided to take their robot for ourselves." The leader then calls the bridge." Launch Mechagodzilla to Earth." With that, Mechagodzilla is launched onto Earth, specifically Sydney, Australia. When Mechagodzilla landed, it began destroying the city, hoping to attract the attention of some of Earth's defenses in order to weaken them. What Mechagodzilla didn't know is that Sydney had it's own robot kaiju, which they now unleashed. If Mechagodzilla had any emotions, it probably would of been confused at the similarly shaped monster that stood before it, Mechagodzilla 2.

Mechagodzilla 2 decides to try out its paralysis missiles on the machine, but they do little but stun Mechagodzilla for a little bit. Mechagodzilla fired back with its missiles, but Mechagodzilla 2 counters with its Super Heat Shield NT-20. Both Mechagodzilla and Mechagodzilla 2 then fire their eye beams. At first, it seems to be a stand-still, but then, Mechagodzilla fires its chest beam at Mechagodzilla 2, causing Mechagodzilla's eye beam to overpower Mechagodzilla 2's beam, and blasts it. Mechagodzilla then goes up to it and kicks it in the face. It then begins unloading several punches onto Mechagodzilla 2. Mechagodzilla 2 tried to fight back, but it was all for nothing. Finally, Mechagodzilla 2 gets a lucky punch onto Mechagodzilla's face. Taking advantage of Mechagodzilla's hesitation, Mechagodzilla 2 fires its Mega-Buster ray, pushing Mechagodzilla back a bit. Mechagodzilla 2 then gets back up, only to be greeted by Mechagodzilla's chest beam. Mechagodzilla then fires flames at Mechagodzilla 2 with its flamethrower. Luckily, Mechagodzilla was able to use its Super Heat Shield to block the flames, but that wasn't all it did. Mechagodzilla 2 then fired its Plasma Grenade, but it didn't get much energy from the flames, and only caused Mechagodzilla minor damage. Mechagodzilla 2 then went up to Mechagodzilla and started punching Mechagodzilla in an attempt to weaken it. Mechagodzilla starts punching back in an attempt to cause more damage. Mechagodzilla then fires its eye beams at Mechagodzilla 2, and since they're so close, Mechagodzilla gets blasted with a face full of eye beams. This blinds Mechagodzilla 2 for a short amount of time, but that was all Mechagodzilla needed. Mechagodzilla launched an all out missile strike on Mechagodzilla 2, followed by a double dose of its chest and eye beams. Before Mechagodzilla could do anymore, two laser beams blast Mechagodzilla. When Mechagodzilla turned around, it saw that it was blasted from behind by Garuda. Turning around was a mistake, as Mechagodzilla 2 blasted Mechagodzilla in the back of the head with its Mega-Buster ray, causing Mechagodzilla to fall down. Garuda then flew over to Mechagodzilla 2 and mounted itself on Mechagodzilla 2's back, forming Super Mechagodzilla!

Mechagodzilla got up, and saw the war machine that was staring at it. Still determined to destroy it, Mechagodzilla fired its eye beams, but Super Mechagodzilla fired back. Since its power was greatly increased, Super Mechagodzilla's eye beams were able to push back Mechagodzilla's eye beams. Super Mechagodzilla then launched its shoulder cannons at Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla was able to avoid one of the cannons, but got its left hand blasted off by the other one. Mechagodzilla, in an attempt to at least slow down Super Mechagodzilla, fired its eye beams, chest beam, and flamethrower. Super Mechagodzilla responded by activating its Super Heat Shield. Following that, Super Mechagodzilla launched its shock anchors and cables to hold Mechagodzilla in place and fired its Plasma Grenade. This blast caused Mechagodzilla to be forced back quite a bit until it hit the Sydney Opera House. Super Mechagodzilla then decided to finish to fight off and fired its Mega-Buster ray and both of its shoulder cannons at Mechagodzilla. However, Mechagodzilla see's this and decides to try and force back the beams with its force field. When the rays and shield connect, it at first is a standstill. But after what seems like hours, Super Mechagodzilla's rays fire back at it, shutting down the robot kaiju. Not taking any chances, Mechagodzilla went over to the machine, and fired its missiles, eye beams, chest beam, and flamethrower to destroy the robot. Afterwords, Mechagodzilla goes back to space for repairs.


	6. Guiron vs Hyper Gyaos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here. Guiron is owned by Daiei, and Hyper Gyaos is owned by either Toho or Daiei, I'm not entirely sure.

**Hyper Gyaos vs. Guiron: Round 2**

Guiron opened his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he was back. However, it looks like he had been put on Earth. No matter, it'll just make getting revenge against Gamera all the more easier. As he got up however, he felt something strange. He didn't know what it was, but it felt evil. While Guiron wanted to get his revenge, he knew that if he didn't take care of this, then it will come back. So he slowly began to go near where he feels the evil is. As he looks around, something came out of the ground. It was Hyper Gyaos. Guiron knew of a monster like this, its space brethren. However, this one looked different from the one he had faced before. This one looked browner as opposed to the silver one he fought before. Also, this one seemed a lot bigger than the one he faced before; this one seems to be as tall as him. Thankfully, Gyaos was looking the other way. Guiron, not wanting to provoke Gyaos, decides to slowly back away. Unfortunately, Gyaos decided to turn around and notices Guiron. Hopping to get some food, Gyaos screeches and flies toward Guiron. Guiron, knowing he has no choice, got ready to fight.

Guiron launches some of his surikan stars at Gyaos, but Gyaos starts forming hurricane winds, causing the stars to fly back, barely missing Guiron and making it so Guiron can't see. Gyaos then flew down and started clawing at Guiron. Guiron though counters by biting Gyaos' foot. In an attempt to get Guiron off, Gyaos fires its Sonic Beam at Guiron, but it bounces off his blade and blasts Gyaos a little bit above the foot, separating it from Gyaos, who flies a bit away from Guiron. Guiron smirks, knowing that at least his blade can still deflect their beams. Guiron then decides to try and slice up Gyaos while it's in the air, but when Guiron leapt at Gyaos, it fired its sonic beam at Guiron's back, which caused him to fall down. Guiron gets back up and launches two more surikan stars, but Gyaos dodges them with ease. Gyaos then flies down and bits one of Guiron's legs. Guiron then throws Gyaos off, but Gyaos responds by staying in the air. Unfortunately for Gyaos, that's what Guiron wanted. Guiron's surikan stars had started falling down at this point and went through Gyaos, one slicing off its right wing, the other going through its head, killing it. Guiron screeches in victory.

That is, until he gets fired at from behind. Looking behind to see what hit him, it turns out to be another Hyper Gyaos. He couldn't believe it, but at the same time, Guiron wasn't surprised, seeing as the last Gyaos he fought also had a lot of them in a breed. Gyaos started by clawing at Guiron with its talons. Guiron tried slicing Gyaos, but it just ended with it getting away. Guiron tried to impale Gyaos by leaping at it, but Gyaos was able to side-step him. Unfortunately for Guiron, a mountain was behind Gyaos, and he ended up getting his blade stuck in the mountain. Guiron tried to get out, but he was pretty stuck. This gave Gyaos an opportunity, and it took it. Gyaos started firing its sonic beam at Guiron's back, causing some flesh to fly off. Guiron, knowing it needs to get out, starts going back and forth, trying to get the blade out of the mountain and does so, but not after Gyaos fired even more beam at him, causing more damage. Gyaos then swooped down for the kill, but Guiron then leaped into the air, impaling Gyaos. While Gyaos tried to blast Guiron with sonic beams, with mixed results, the damage was too much, as death overcame Gyaos. Guiron then put Gyaos away, and decided to rest.

Unfortunately, when Guiron turned, he saw a sight that gave him even more fear. Hundreds of Hyper Gyaos's were flying toward the island. Guiron knew that he was about to die. However, he wasn't going away without a fight. Roaring a challenge, Guiron started firing a bunch of surikan stars at the flock, killing a few Gyaos. Unfortunately, those numbers were soon replaced. Realizing how useless the surikan stars are, Guiron leapt into the mess of Gyaos, impaling one of them, and causing injury to many others, but like before, those numbers were replaced and suddenly, sonic beams started firing all over Guiron. While his blade deflected the beams aimed at his head, his torso wasn't so lucky. The wounds were severe, and as he kept on getting blasted, he knew his time was coming. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye; a turtle shell flying at the flock. Guiron smirked, knowing that while he failed in stopping them, Gamera could at least weaken them. With that in mind, he fired off his last surikan stars, killing a few Gyaos, who would soon be replaced. Guiron let out one last roar before letting death take him in.


End file.
